1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In imaging devices such as still cameras there has been a problem in that when focusing is performed at a very long or short distance by a focusing lens of a lens optical system, an angle of view changes in order to vary a focal distance of an entire lens system.
One imaging device capable of solving this problem and that is able to maintain a constant angle of view is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2503442 and includes a correction apparatus that is additionally added to a lens optical system to maintain a constant focal distance of an entire lens system regardless of a focus position of the focus lens.
However, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2503442, a cylindrical barrel containing a lens is large and the number of lenses that are driven in the cylindrical barrel increases to the extent that a much greater driving torque is required. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture a lightweight and small-sized imaging device that maintains a constant angle of view.